Firestarter
by lizteroid
Summary: One-shot. Set in S1 of DH.


"It was just like what happened to Edie…" Martha Huber was caught saying as the fire engines pulled into Wisteria Lane and stopped getting ready to tackle the flames, "She was upstairs with him in her bathroom, they'd left candles on apparently, and left the unattended, you'd think she would have learned…" Mrs Huber continued, looking to Susan, Karen McCluskey and a few other neighbours of Wisteria Lane, "You would think she'd know too, I mean she's a mother, was once a wife and has the most perfect house on the street…! It's ludicrous!"

"Bree was with another man?" Susan asked, "Who was it?"

"Oh some doctor, apparently he'd been on Rex's team, had a transfer to Fairview Memorial" Martha replied.

"Really?!" Karen gasped, "So was Bree sticking it to some other guy? Maybe as payback for Rex's affair?!" she said with glee in her eyes, yet trying to keep her face straight.

"Karen!" Susan gasped as the woman suggested, before she walked away leaving the women to gossip about her friend as she went to join Lynette, Gabrielle and Edie, as well as the husbands, minus Rex of course. Susan looked between her friends until from the house Bree and Mark emerged, covered in the same shimmery heat blanket Edie had worn when her house had been taken by the licking flames.

"Bree…" Gaby rushed over to her, followed by the three other women, "What happened?"

The redhead looked to her friends, her cheeks most definitely flushed as she hadn't felt so humiliated in her life, even more so when everyone had found out about Rex's infidelity with Maisy Gibbons. She couldn't even look to her friends as she began to tell the tale of what had happened before the best part of her home had been claimed by the flames, "Well first of all, I'd been looking forward to this night for a while, I didn't want to tell anybody in case nothing with Mark worked out and I found someone else quickly afterwards, anyway…"

_After the dinner Bree had spent her usual almost three hours preparing, she and Mark had retired to the living room to enjoy the bottle of Chateau Lafite Rothschild Pauillac, the redhead had bought the bottle specially for the occasion, setting her back a few hundred dollars, $287 to be exact. But didn't mind, she was sure Mark was definitely worth the price of the wine. The two sat on the sofa together and smiled as they continued to converse about different things happening in both their lives, that continued until Mark decided to lean and kiss Bree's lips, tasting the wine lingering there. After the kiss, the two were both smiling to each other, passion lurking and racing between them, they could feel each other's bodies getting more excited with every second together. Bree was aware of it, and she knew a one night stand was so against her own values and morals, but it had been such a while since Rex had held her, she craved the feel of a man with strong arms wrapped around her own delicate body. Which is how the two happened to be in her bedroom. Leaving the living room, both prized the other of the constraints of their clothes, strewing them over the stairs and the floor of the corridor upstairs, kissing the other deeply, hungrily, hands were exploring over bodies and pressing against each other. They reached Bree's room and crashed through the door to the bed and within minutes of getting into the bedroom, they were making urgent, angry love to each other._

_They didn't take long to climax with each other, letting Bree lose her self control slightly and cry out loudly as Mark came inside her, which afterwards she looked back on it and cursed herself for doing so. After their second bout of sex, the two made their way into the bathroom to bathe together, lighting the scented candles and switching off the lights to relax together, feeling so much better now that they had let go of all their stresses, melting into each other. Mark had gotten into the bath first as Bree had gone downstairs in her robe to collect the remainder of the bottled wine, after she arrived back in the bathroom, Mark watched as she handed him the glasses and then slipped out of that blue satin robe, letting it slip onto the side of the bath before she stepped into the tub with him. It was a little while before Mark and Bree even noticed any smoke, it wasn't coming from the bathroom either. It was from the bedroom, when Mark had flung his boxers away, after Bree had told her wouldn't need them for a while just before their second time together, he had taken down a candle to the bed. He remembered that he saw the candle had fell but he thought it would have stopped burning as it landed on its flame, but no. He couldn't say anything to the beautiful red in the tub with him though. And so it came to pass that it had been Mark who had started the fire, but he wasn't going to admit that, he found Bree to be amazing..._

"And so, everything's ruined" Bree finally concluded. "No Bree…" Edie sighed, "You can get through this, I did…" she said and shot a glance at Susan before she squeezed Bree's hand, "I know you can, you have to, if it gives you any consolation, stay with me, I'll give you some pointers…" the blonde smiled. Bree sniffed a little and looked to her friends all around her, they were all smiling to her comfortingly and touching her arms or looking at her sympathetically, then she noticed Mark wasn't there, "Where did Mark go?" "They took him to hospital…I think, I don't think I saw him leave though…" Turns out, Mark had left out of guilt, and also because he had spotted Edie, he wanted her now…

**End.**


End file.
